Super Mario Bros: Dimensional Chaos
by MarioBoss365
Summary: Following the disappearance of Professor E. Gadd, Mario and the gang find themselves trapped in an alternate reality where Peach is an evil queen, Mario and Luigi are her loyal warlords, and Bowser is the kind and heroic King of the Koopas. Now the Mario Bros. must team up with altered versions of their enemies to save both realities from destruction.
1. The Professor's New Invention

Hey guys! Its me! MarioBoss365! And I'm back with my second full-length story! This time around, its a story starring the video game god whose games I have been playing since I first picked up a controller: Mario. Yeah, you know EXACTLY who I'm talking about. If not, well get out from under the rock you're living under and play yourself a Mario game or two or three.

I had the idea for this story for quite a long time, long before my first story _Pokémon: The Quest for Misty _was even an idea in my head. So, why am I just now writing it? I don't know, I guess it was just the order I decided to do things in, so sue me. But in any case, I thought up this idea, I decided to write it and post it on here and now you guys can sit back and enjoy my very first Mario fanfic. Don't forget to review.

Now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Or should I say HERE WE GO! WAHOO!

This you probably already figured out on your own since I don't own Pokémon, but... I don't own Mario either.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Professor's New Invention**

It was just another beautiful morning in the Mushroom Kingdom as the residents of the capital city Toad Town were starting their daily routines of waking up and getting ready for the day ahead.

But today wasn't any ordinary day for the Mushroom Kingdom, no. Well, it wasn't anyway for the world famous Professor Elvin Gadd, inventor of the Poltergust 3000, 3001, 4000, and 5000, F.L.U.D.D., Stuffwell, the Magic Paintbrush, and the Time Machine among other things. And today was the day he was finally going to introduce to the world his latest invention: the Dimensional Reality 2000. After the somewhat success of the Time Machine, despite the alien Shroob invasion everyone had to deal with because of the machine, E. Gadd became more interested in exploring and solving the mysteries of time and space, learning about what was out there. He remembered hearing from her royal majesty Princess Peach Toadstool and the kingdom's powerful guardians Mario and Luigi Jumpman** (Author's Notes: I gave them Mario's original name from _Donkey Kong_ as their last name, so there.)** about an adventure they had sometime after the Shroob invasion when they had to travel across dimension after dimension to collect certain artifacts known as Pure Hearts to stop the end of all worlds from a terrorist named Bleck. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He, the princess, her loyal subject and friend Toad, Yoshi the dinosaur, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, and the Mario Bros. were all sitting down at his table eating lunch while Mario told the story...

**(Flashback)**

"...And then using the power of the Pure Hearts combined," Mario continued explaining his latest adventure as he chewed down his favorite food, pizza, "we were able to defeat Bleak and Dimentio once and for all. Then Bleck was redeemed and as it turned out, he and Tippi were once lovers so they got married which sadly killed them in the process but stopped the Void altogether."

"Whoa!" Yoshi said in astonishment. "That really sounded like one crazy adventure, guys!"

"You're telling me," Luigi sighed stressfully. "I don't even want to think about what kind of stuff they might've had me do as Mr. L."

"It's over now, Luigi," Peach reassured her boyfriend's brother. "Everything is back to normal."

"Besides," Luigi's tomboyish girlfriend Daisy said as she started cracking her knuckles, "you can bet Wario's coins if I could get my hands on that lady who had the nerve to brainwash my boyfriend, she will feel the pain!"

"Ok, calm down, babe," Luigi reassured, nervously trying his hardest to calm his girl down. Whenever Daisy got heated in the moment, it was near impossible, even for Luigi, to cool her down. Luckily, this was one of her better days so she quickly settled down.

"I'm just glad its all over," Peach said exhausted from the whole adventure. "The fact that I was 'married' to Bowser just to start an apocalypse still sends chills down my spine."

"I still can't believe Bowser still thinks that was real," Mario laughed, causing everyone else to laugh with him.

Everyone, that is, except Professor E. Gadd.

The professor, in fact, was in a deep, deep thought process about a certain part of Mario's latest quest. Or more of HOW he traveled on his quest. According to Mario, he, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser (who had only joined them to stop Bleck so he could take over the world himself) travelled dimension after dimension to collect the keys to stopping the destruction of all existence, the Pure Hearts. In order for them to travel from each dimension, they had to return the Pure Hearts to their rightful pillar, all of which were located in the land in between dimensions, Filpside and its counterpart Flopside. Each time a Pure Heart was returned to a pillar, a new door to a new dimension had opened. The professor, being the leading scientist in the world, was intrigued by this form of travel that he wanted to start research and see how he could create his own portals to other dimensions. Now clearly E. Gadd wasn't going to be able go to Flipside since the only reason Mario was able to go there in the first place was by the powers of the pixl Tippi that aided Mario and the crew in their latest quest and she was now assumed dead with Bleck. But thankfully, he had invented a previous machine involving time and space, a Time Machine, so he had a pretty good idea of how travelling through time and space was. Now he just had to alter it from time traveling to where it could take you to other realities out there left unexplored.

"IT'S BRILLIANT!" E. Gadd yelled excitedly, causing Mario and the others to stop laughing and look at the good professor, confused.

"Uh, what's brilliant, professor?" Mario asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My dear boy," the professor smiled, "your latest adventure has given me the greatest idea EVER!"

"... And what might that be?" Daisy asked, losing patience pretty quickly.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! I MUST GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY WHILE ITS STILL FRESH IN MY MIND! THANKS AGAIN!" And with that, the professor left the dining room and ran like a little child on Christmas morning to his laboratory, leaving Mario and the gang confused and bewildered.

**(End of Flashback)**

And since that day, the good Professor E. Gadd stayed hard at work, researching and building his latest creation and seven years later, **(Author's Notes: Because that's how long ago _Super Paper Mario _was released) **after all the hard labor, it was finally done.

The finished machine looked somewhat similar to the design of his Time Machine but with some noticeable differences. E. Gadd's Time Machine was a yellow dome with two windows on the sides and a big clock in the center where the door was located. It also had four red stands on the bottom and had two bells on the top with likeness of the professor's hair in between them. E. Gadd's Dimensional Reality 2000 still was a dome with the bells and likeness of his hair on the top, and the stands on the bottom. However, the dome was blue, the clock on the door was replaced with a likeness of a galaxy, and the windows were replaced with two laser guns attached to the sides that were both aiming inwardly.

"Professor," Stuffwell, a living suitcase invented by E. Gadd who was now his assistant, praised, "you have done it again!"

"Thank you, Stuffwell. And I have to say this might just be our best work yet. Nice job, everybody! Give yourselves a hand!" In response, all of his fellow scientists, all Toads, applauded their good work and their boss. E. Gadd was very fortunate that he was finally able to hire assistants to aid him in his work, otherwise he probably would still be working on this project for a while longer. After they finished applauding, E. Gadd stood by a shiny green button on the machine. "Now my fellow scientists, it is time to test it out." And with that he pushed the green button with his finger and right away the Dimensional Reality 2000 started up and came alive. Beeps and whistles started coming from the machine as it grew to full power.

"Success!" E. Gadd exclaimed excitedly. "We can now finally explore what new universes and dimensions are out there yet to be discovered. And now," he then opened the door to the machine and pressed a certain code into the keypad inside, "to test it out."

His fellow scientists all nodded enthusiastically and walked over to their respective stations at the machine's control station. When given the signal that their boss was ready, everyone then put on their safety goggles and started pressing buttons in a certain order. "All systems are go, sir," one Toad scientist said to the professor over his headphones.

"Excellent! Let 'er rip!" And at that command, the scientists all pushed a button, each powering up both laser guns on the machine. Suddenly, both laser guns, aiming at the exact same direction, fired their lasers to the point where the two were connected. Then after a few flashes of light, the connected lasers created a powerful, and colorful, portal. E. Gadd and his assistants praised their work as they marveled over the newly formed portal that was now just begging to be entered through and explored.

And Professor E. Gadd wasn't going to disappoint it.

From inside the Dimensional Reality 2000, he pushed a yellow button and pulled a yellow lever on the machine's control pad which activated the turbo thrusters on the back of it. With a mighty kick start, the Dimensional Reality 2000 took off and entered the portal as the scientists cheered it on.

From inside the machine, E. Gadd was struck in awe as he gazed at the many colors and spectacles he saw within the portal. It was almost like he was going right through the most beautiful rainbow ever created by God. Stars, shooting stars, and galaxies flew past him from far off into the distance while images of clocks and numbers flew by closer. He was so mesmerized by its beauty that he almost didn't see the end of the portal coming up until it was too late.

Once he had exited the portal he pulled back the yellow lever causing the thrusters to die down and the machine to land. E. Gadd was eager as ever to see what world laid before him so he right away opened the door, only to see the last thing he had ever expected to see so soon... his laboratory.

Well, at least... it LOOKED like his laboratory. This one, however, seemed to have a completely different atmosphere to it and it didn't go unnoticed by the professor at all. As he took in his surroundings, he pulled out his logbook and a pen and started writing.

_Professor's Log: Number 431 - Project Dimensional Reality is a success. I was able to use the lasers to open a portal to another dimension, one that which I am still not sure what kind of dimension it is. The travel here was incredible, but where I landed has me even more amazed._

He continued looking around, taking in each and every detail of what truly looked like a close-to-replica of his own lab.

_The portal has sent me to what looks almost like my own laboratory. I would've thought I was back home and that an error had occurred from the Dimensional Reality 2000 except for a few things. Number one: None of my assistants are in the room nor are there any trace of them being in this room anytime within the last forty-eight hours. Plus, this version of my lab has a certain unique atmosphere to it. It almost feels... sinister. There are testing tubes with green liquid in them coming from all over the place. Spider webs are as far as the eye can see. There also appears to be a skull on what looks like my desk. This is very strange and eerie. This lab almost seems like a lab for an evil scientist. I must investigate at once._

_End of Log._

After putting his notebook away, E. Gadd continued exploring this mysterious lab, walking down the hallway that was familiar to him in one way and different in another. Suddenly, he came across something on the wall that completely startled him.. it was a portrait of him. Or, well, it was a portrait of someone who looked exactly like him, minus his clothes and facial expression. This guy had a dark grey lab coat with what looked like an evil mushroom symbol on his left pocket. As for his face, the real professor's usual smiley happy face wasn't present on this guy's face. Instead, it was replaced by a smirk which had a pure sinister nature to it. His glasses were the shade of red instead of the professor's blue glasses and his hair was dark grey instead of white and had two spikes on the top that looked like devil horns rather than the Professor's ice cream curl.

"Admiring my favorite self-portrait, are we now?" a sinister voice behind the professor spoke. E. Gadd froze in place. That voice sounded so familiar it was scary. It sounded just like... himself! He turned his head slowly to his left just as the other guy walked right beside him, gazing at his self-portrait. "This was painted just last month, on the 12th. I must say the Magic Paintbrush I invented back in 2002 was well worth the labor, don't you agree?"

E. Gadd blinked. Magic Paintbrush? 2002? Didn't he also invent a Magic Paintbrush that year? "Uh., yeah. Indeed, it was." He then cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh," the other guy said, still using his gentleman-like voice, "where are my manners?" He then extended his hand for the professor to shake. "Professor E. Gadd, leading scientist of the Mushroom Empire, at your service."

"Wait!... Did you say... Professor _E. Gadd_?!" This completely confirmed it for the professor. He was in his laboratory of another dimension shaking the hand of this dimension's version of himself. Man, would the science committee back home get jealous once he told them about this! They would... wait a minute. Did he say "Mushroom _Empire_"?

"Oh, so you're familiar with my work then?"

The first E. Gadd snapped out of his thoughts, rubbed the back of his neck, and sweatdropped. "Well, I guess you could say that. Let's just say that I'm a... big fan."

"I'm flattered. Now let me show you the rest of the house. There's so much more interesting things here than just my lab and paintings, you know."

"... Right. Of course."

"Right this way, my friend," the other dimension E. Gadd said as he lead the first one through the rest of the house.

The rest of the house was just like the lab: somewhat familiar to E. Gadd in one way and yet unfamiliar in another. Every room had almost a sinisterly appeal to it, making the professor even more nervous than before. And every passing second that he grew more nervous, he was starting to regret his decision to to come here in the first place.

"By the way, friend," E. Gadd (2) said, slowly but barely noticeably losing his menacing gentleman-like tone, "just out of curiosity, who are you and where did you come from? Not many people out there look like perfect carbon copies of me, you know, so you can understand why I ask. Especially since the person in question enters my house without an invitation." E. Gadd (1) saw this coming, but he sure as heck didn't know how to answer him. I mean, how would someone take it if another dimensional version of his self somehow appeared in his house without warning?

However, the professor never did get a change to answer as he found himself forcefully shoved into the wall. He had just gotten back his senses when suddenly two hands forcefully pulled him up by his lab coat collar. "I BELIEVE I HAD ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" E. Gadd (2) hissed, completely losing his gentleman personality and replacing it with pure venom. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" When the good professor didn't respond right away, due to his lost of breath from how tight his collar was being held, he was thrown across the hallway, causing him to bang his head on the wall. As he rubbed the back of his head and winced in pain, E. Gadd (2) walked over towards him, glaring an incredibly dark glare towards the good professor. "Not many people have managed to break into my laboratory and survive as long as you have, and for that I'm impress. What tips me off is that fact that you resemble me quite perfectly. So either you're just a really good cosplayer or you came from another de-" E. Gadd's (2) eyes widened as he quickly figured it out. Wait, that's it!" Then it hit him. "The prophecy," he said to his self out loud, completely stunned, "It's actually coming true."

E. Gadd (1) raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Prophecy? What prophecy?"

Instead of answering, the evil E. Gadd simply pulled out a Taser gun and fired it at the good professor, instantly knocking him out. He then pulled out of no where what looked like F.L.U.D.D. only it was red and black instead of yellow and blue and it had devil horns on the top. He placed it on his back and hovered to his main laboratory where the Dimensional Reality 2000 still was. He smiled mechanically at it as he hovered over to it and landed right by it. "So this is how you did it, my friend," he laughed as he started messing with the controls. "Well thanks to you, other me, you saved this Professor E. Gadd a whole lot of trouble." With one final push of a button, Evil E. Gadd had disabled the machine, instantly closing the portal. He then walked over to his phone, dialed a certain number and waited till the person on the other line answered.

"It's-a me," the guy on the phone spoke in his dark and menacing Italian accent, "What do you want, professor?!"

"I need you to inform the Empress of... a discovery I made."

"This better be worth it, professor! You know she doesn't take too kindly to people wasting her time!"

"Trust me, General Mario. _This _is something she will like."

* * *

"PROFESSOR, COME IN! PROFESSOR!"

Without any luck, none of the Toad scientists were able to contact the professor. Once they saw the portal abruptly close on itself, they started to panic and the fact that they could get a hold of E. Gadd didn't help much. "WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!" they all screamed.

"I know what we need to do." All the scientists turned their attention towards the source of the voice, Stuffwell. The living suitcase stepped up and said...

"It's time to call the Super Mario Bros."

* * *

Aw snap! Want to know what happens next? Well then stay tuned for chapter two which I will start probably right after Christmas. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. Let me know in your review what you guys thought. Well, I better get ready for work. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	2. Enter a Brand New Reality

I am so, so, SO sorry, everyone! I took way too long with this chapter and it kills me to know that! But alas, college and work got in the way and I just wasn't able to get much done. Then as soon as my first semester of college was done, I was working at my job for eight hours straight almost everyday. Plus, the little time I did have to write this I had suffered from a serious case of writer's block. I always knew exactly what I wanted to write down and how things would play out in this story, but the thing that got me stuck was how I was going to write and present this story. I am a writer (and an artist) and I don't take it lightly. I want to give you guys the best story I could possibly write and not rush through just to see how many views, reviews, favorites, and followers I get. (though none of those things are bad.) But I could never think of the right way to express the stuff I wanted to write down. Until now. I apologize once again for the long wait and hopefully, since I have what's left of this summer, I can get the rest of the story done a lot quicker. I haven't given up on this story or my others so don't worry, sit back, relax, and enjoy the continuing story of _Dimensional Chaos. _Don't forget to review. Hopefully this chapter was well worth the wait.

Don't own Mario.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter a Brand New Reality**

About an hour later, the laboratory was filled with Police Toads, police duct tape, and police caution signs. Scientists were being questioned left and right on what occurred that caused the disappearance of Professor E. Gadd. The princess herself, Peach Toadstool, along with her loyal advisers Toad and Toadsworth, was also at the scene, reassuring the scientists that everything was going to be taking care of. Needless to say, however, Peach herself was rather worried whether or not they would find out anything about what happened to the professor. But she wasn't about to let anyone know she had doubts.

"Found out anything yet, officer?" Toadsworth asked the nearest Police Toad.

"Nothing that could lead us to how and what happened that caused the portal to close like that," he answered.

"E. Gadd must've made some mistake," another officer stated. "I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later. His calibrations on the machine might have been a little off that it caused it to shut the portal off and trap his self in another dimension."

"IF IT WERE AS SIMPLE AS THAT," one of the Toad scientists yelled defensively, "DON'T YOU THINK HE WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO CREATE A SECOND PORTAL TO BRING HIMSELF BACK?!"

"It could easily be that the machine fried after the portal abruptly closed down on him. Its very possible even for him."

"NO! E. GADD DOESN'T MAKE MISTAKES LIKE THAT! HE HAS BEEN WORKING ON THE DIMENSIONAL REALITY 2000 FOR FIVE YEARS! **_FIVE! STINKIN! YEARS!_** IF THERE WAS EVEN A SMALL ERROR TO THE MACHINE, THE PROFESSOR WOULD'VE FOUND IT AND FIXED IT UP JUST LIKE THAT!" The scientist was getting pretty heated up that Toad had to come up to him to calm him down.

"I'm really sorry, but we have to take in consideration of every single possible explanation," the officer reasoned.

"Then, officer, maybe you could take into consideration my little theory of this matter." Everyone's eyes widened and spirits lifted. They all knew that voice very well. They all turned their attention to the entrance to the lab only to who else, but the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom himself, Mario, jumping dramatically into the room.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"I came as soon as I could, Princess," he said as he kissed her hand, causing her to blush. "I would've come sooner, but me and Luigi had to deal with a Piranha Plant infestation near Dimple Woods. And I have to say, dealing with a couple of those man-eating plants at a time is one thing, but going up against an entire armada is a completely different level."

"I would imagine so. But its nothing you can't handle, my knight in shining overalls," Peach said, winking. All the scientists and officers rolled their eyes at the two flirting with each other. It was seriously starting to get old.

"Master Mario," Toadsworth spoke up, quickly changing the subject, "I seem to recall you saying that you AND Master Luigi were both taking care of the Piranha Plants. Where is the young master?"

"HERE I AM!" Everyone once again turned their attention back to the entrance and sure enough Mario's younger brother Luigi had entered the building, doing the same dramatic jump as his brother... only to ruined the dramatic part of it by tripping over his shoe and landing on his face. "Ow..." Everyone sweatdropped.

"Luigi!" Mario said, rushing over to his brother to help him up. "You ok, bro?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll walk it off," Luigi stated with a wave of his hand.

"So Mario," the officer asked, "what was your theory that you wanted me to take into consideration?"

Mario turned his attention back towards the officer and gave him a serious and contemplating expression. "Yes. Well, it is possible that it was a mistake in the machine itself." The scientist who was arguing with the officer earlier glared at the plumber for that comment. "However," Mario continued, "it is also very possible that the machine isn't what the problem is. I believe that there was some interference on the other side."

Everyone looked at him. "Huh?" They all asked with raised eyebrows.

Mario stepped up to where the machine last stood and continued. "I've known the professor for a good many years. The guy's a genius, that's for sure. If there's something that intrigues him in the scientific world, he'll pursue it. And the scientist is right: if the machine even had ONE tiny little error that could throw everything off the course he was on, he would've noticed it and had it fixed before Donkey Kong has his morning bananas."

"So what's the point you're trying to make exactly?" the officer asked.

"This was a machine that opens doors to other dimensions, right?" The scientist nodded. "Doors open and close from both sides. Whatever world E. Gadd has gotten himself into must of been either hostile and/or saw him as a threat and is now holding him prisoner..."

"Or?"

Mario turned around to face the officer. "Or we're dealing with something far more sinister."

Everyone gasped. The thought of E. Gadd's life being in more danger than they originally thought scared them all. "What do you suggest we do?!"

Mario turned to face the scientist again. "Did the professor have a back up system to the Dimensional Reality 5000?"

The scientist's eyes widened. "Yes he did!" He ran to the back of the room and, with some help from the other scientist, pulled out a big portal-looking devise from behind some files. "It will take some time, but I'll get this thing up and running."

"Good. Once we get that up and running, Me and Luigi will enter the portal and see what we're up against and find the prof-"

BOOM! Mario was interrupted by an explosion from the other side of the building causing pieces of the ceiling to collapse which unfortunately damaged the back up. Mario and Luigi managed to get everyone to the safe part of the room when suddenly a huge fist punched through the opposing wall. Everyone turned around and through the debris saw the silhouette of a mighty turtle with a spiked shell, horns on its head, and spiked bracelets on its wrists.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Princess," the thing spoke in its deep, evil voice. "Not very nice to hide from Uncle Bowser, now is it?" And sure enough, it was HIM. Stepping into the room was none other than the King of the Koopas himself, King Bowser Koopa Sr.

Mario, being the heroic guy he was, stood in front of the others and glared down at his long time enemy. "What do you want, Bowser?"

"What do I want, plumber?" Bowser said with an evil smirk. "We've been doing this for thirty years now and you ask what it is I want?" Mario simply growled in response. "I want the Princess! This Kingdom! And power! Now if you could just hand her over!"

"Hand over the Princess? We've been doing this for thirty years now and you honestly think I'll just _give_ you the Princess?"

Bowser growled at his nemesis. "Watch It, plumber!" he snapped "I'm not in the best of moods thanks to the Princess not being where she was supposed to be! I mean, I had flown all the way over to your castle on my Doomship like a final boss, shot off a few cannons at your castle like a final boss, barged right through your front door like a final boss, and charged through the castle like a BLOODY! FINAL! BOSS! AND WHAT DID I FIND?! NO PRINCESSES FOR ME TO KIDNAP! NOT EVEN A SLICE OF CAKE FOR ME TO STEAL! DIDN'T YOU REALIZE THE PATTERN WE'VE HAD GOING ALMOST PERFECTLY FOR YEARS?! AND NOW YOU HAD TO GO AND BREAK IT! I MEAN, ITS ONLY COMMON COURTESY TO BE AT THE EXACT TIME AND PLACE I COME TO KIDNAP YOU, PEACH! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?! I THINK NOT!" The group sweatdropped at the evil king's rant and just stood there staring at him awkwardly. "ENOUGH OF THIS! I'LL JUST TAKE YOU WITH ME RIGHT NOW, PRINCESS!"

Mario jumped right smack dab in front of Bowser, blocking him off from the rest of the group and stood in a battle ready position. "Not with me around, Bowser," Mario said, glaring up at the Koopa King

Bowser simply just smirked at his longtime nemesis. "Alright Mario. If its a beating you want, I can oblige. I'm gonna finally take you down once and for all, plumber!"

"Don't count on it."

Without warning, Bowser blew a massive fireball from his gaping maw and aimed it in Mario's direction, only for Mario to dodge the projectile at the last second, followed by him landing a side-kick square on his opponent's jaw. Bowser stumbled back a bit, but managed to regain his composure in order to glare viciously at the plumber and started blasting flame after flame. Mario managed to dodge the first five, but the sixth one came a little early and hit Mario straight in the stomach, knocking him backwards. Nonetheless, the plumber got right back up and faced his foe, getting ready for the next attack. He didn't have much time, however, as Bowser had launched himself at him as he was getting up, tackling him back to the ground. He was getting ready to pound Mario, when Mario kicked his stomach, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Bowser landed on his shell but then managed to get right back up. "S'THAT ALL YOU GOT!?"

Mario was just about to counter, when suddenly he felt a slight tremor near him. _What was that?_

"WELL, ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE OR ARE YOU GOING TO-" Another slightly bigger tremor was felt by Bowser, distracting him from the battle as well.

"So you guys weren't the only ones who felt that as well?" Luigi suddenly spoke up, who was for some reason quite this whole entire time.

Mario and Bowser looked over confused at Luigi and the others and noticed they were looking around for a source to the tremors. Suddenly, Toad noticed something out of the ordinary and jumped back in fright. His action caught the attention of everyone else. "What? What is it?" Peach asked kindly.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-TH-TH-TH-TH-TH-THERE!"

Everyone in the room looked to where the scared Toad was staring at, and what they saw surprised them front of the group was the broken backup with a dark cloud-like portal growing slowly larger out of it. Each time it grew a little every five seconds, another tremor occurred. Everyone stood back as time made it growing a little quicker by the second till it stopped altogether where it now took up almost half the room.

Everyone just stood silent as they stared and marveled at the sight before them. The massive portal took up so much space that there was no way to see around it.

Bowser was the first to speak up. "So, do any of you puny geeks have any idea what the heck this thing is?!"

"C-Could... Could this be a portal to another dimension?" Toadsworth asked the scientists, whom ignored the Koopa King. Unbeknownst to everyone in the room, Luigi walking over to the portal to investigate it closely.

"I-... I think so," the scientist responded, albeit hesitantly. "I mean, there it was through a portal similar to this one that E. Gadd was able to cross though dimensions. And yet... this one seems... different... something chilling to the bone."

"Do you think it would be safe to assume its the same dimension that the Professor is in?" Peach asked hopefully. That got everyone's, except for Luigi (who was still checking out the portal) and Bowser (who just didn't care).

"Actually, this possibly could be a portal to that dimension. However, at this moment I would advise everyone not to enter the portal at this moment as it seems too dangerous at the moment to go near at this moment."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Everyone, this time even Bowser, turned towards the portal and found something shocking- no Luigi. For a moment, everyone was too stunned to speak until suddenly the granddaddy of the tremor started up, shaking the whole room violently. All the Toads were panicking and screaming, Mario and Peach was holding on to a nearby cabinet to hold her balance, and Bowser simply just stood firmly on the ground. It was at that moment that Mario noticed the portal started spinning and what appeared to be vacuuming up equipment in the lab. Suddenly, the portal started pulling in the Toads, one by one as they were eaten up by the monstrous portal. Toadsworth tried to grab on to the desk, but was pulled in anyway with the desk inside and disappeared. "TOADSWORTH!" Peach screamed as she watched in horror.

As this was happening, Bowser turned to high-tail it out of there, saying something like, "Forget this! I'm outta here!" But he didn't get to take one step as the portal then took him in and gobbled him up with everything and everyone else in the area.

Mario and Peach watched as this all took place and were now starting to lose grip on the cabinet. "HOLD ON, PEACH!" Mario cried.

"I-I CAN'T! I- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she lost grip. Mario made an attempt grab her outreached right hand, but only managed to pull her glove off. He then watched her being pulled into the vacuum of space. "MAAARRRRIIIIOOOOOO!" she screamed before being swallowed by the portal.

That was the last straw. "PEEEEEAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!' Mario yelled as he practically jumped right into the portal right after her, disappearing soon after.

And then the portal evaporated in nothingness. And all was silent.

Moments later, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and the Wario Bros. had just came running back from dealing with a Koopa Troop infestation at Peach's Castle only to find the lab in complete ruins. Broken bricks, charred wood and debris were all over the place. The worse part was there was no sign of any life anywhere.

At least, not in this reality...

* * *

Mario watched in awe at the many sights around him. Unlike the entrance to the portal, the inside was a sight to behold. It was almost like he was going right through the most beautiful rainbow ever created by God. Stars. shooting stars, and galaxies flew past him from far off into the distance while images of clocks and numbers flew by closer. He was so mesmerized by its beauty that he almost didn't see the end of the portal coming up until it was too late.

Once he exited the portal, the portal collapsed. It was then he took a look at his surroundings, a wide open field as far as the eye could see, with the usual coins, bricks and pipes in their rightful places. "Well," he finally said, "Everything looks normal so far, but nonetheless I've got to find Peach and the others." Mario had just gotten up to walk around and explore, and hopefully find everyone, when suddenly he spotted something green in the distance sticking out of the ground. He squinted his eyes until he could finally tell what it was. Or really WHO it was. "Luigi!" he yelled as he ran over to his younger brother, who had apparently landed face first into the ground upon exiting the portal. Now he was stuck in the ground with his feet sticking out. Mario finally reached his fallen brother and pulled him out of the hole.

As soon as Luigi was out of the hole, he managed to stand back up on his two feet, stumble back a bit, and then shook his head from the dizziness. As soon as he was in the clear, Luigi came face to face with his older brother. "Mario!" he cheered happily as he hugged him He then noticed his surroundings and asked the question that was already on Mario's mind. "Where are we?"

"I wish I knew," Mario answered after they broke the hug. "I mean, it all looks familiar, and yet... something seems... off. You know what I mean?"

"I think so." He then turned back towards Mario. "Shall we have a look around?"

"Yeah, we should. We still have to find the princess and the others. If we survived there is no reason they shouldn't have."

"Right lets go!" And thus the two started walking through the open field, taking every last detail of the area around them. "So this is what this new dimension looks like... it honestly doesn't look that much different from ours."

"Yeah, no kidding. You'd think there would be some sort of difference around here, but so far there isn't."

"Still no idea where this place would be in our dimension?"

"Its still a massive blur right now, but-"

"Wait, Mario, look!"

Mario stopped where he was and saw where Luigi was pointing towards. Taking a closer look it looked like a group of Toads running towards them.

"Oh its just Toads," Luigi sighed in relief. Mario, however, was still studying the incoming Toads, and noticed something about the normally friendly Toads- They didn't look friendly.

"Run, Luigi, Run!" Luigi didn't get a chance to even respond as Mario had grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as he ran the opposite direction of the Toads. Unfortunately for the brothers, they were suddenly ambushed by another group of Toads who were all hiding in a near by bush. This caught the Bros. off guard and fall down backwards, it was then they were able to see just how unfriendly looking this so-called "Toads" looked. Instead of the usual white with colored spots on the classic shroom hats, they had a very evil and grim black with the single color of dark purple spots on theirs. Their eyes were fiery red and they all wore suits of armor and carried long spears, all of which were pointing directly at the Mario Bros. Mario gulped while Luigi held a firm grip onto his arm in fear.

One Toad, who strangely looked like their _own_ friend Toad, walked up to them with his spear just a centimeter from in between Mario's eyes. "I don't know who you two are, where you come from, or why you look just like the Generals, but no one trespasses on Mushroom soil and gets out alive!"

He was just about to stabbed Mario when suddenly, a massive fireball came from the sky and sent the Toads flying in the air. The leader managed to land on the ground first and started searching the sky for the attacker.

"SHOW YOURSELF, IF ITS A FIGHT YOU WANT!"

"Fine," a rough and tough deep voice spoke that Mario and Luigi were all too familiar with, though it sounded different than usual.

Suddenly, where there were once Toads aiming spears at their faces, a massive turtle with a spiked shell stood with his back turned to them, as if protecting them from harm.

The evil Toad leader growled. 'You."

"Leave these two alone, Toad!" The turtle yelled in defense of the Bros. "They aren't from around here, so they don't know any better!"

"It doesn't matter, Koopa! They trespass on Her Worship's soil, they lose their lives!"

"Well, you'll just have to get through me to get them," he retorted, cracking his knuckles.

"With pleasure, Koopa." Toad then got his spear ready. "Her Worship will be pleased when I bring your head to on a platter. TOADS!" At that moment all the Toads regrouped and formed a massive army. "ATTACK!"

The Evil Toads ran straight for the Turtle and the Bros. with their spears pointing straight towards them. The turtle took a moment to give the Bros. a reassuring, kind smile before turning back around to engage the army single handedly. But that brief moment when they saw his face, even though it looked a bit different, especially when he smiled, they knew exactly who this was supposed to be.

"BOWSER?!"

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 2. I once again apologized for this extremely long delay. I honestly hope this was well worth the wait. Post in the review if it was please. It will help. I hope to start chapter 3 soon and hope to get it done sooner than six months. Until then, see ya.


End file.
